DragonRider
Dorosłe Smoki Każdy gracz pewnie wie, że w grze można spotkać smoki. Czasem małe, ale są też dużo większe (Prymalny Akriloth i dużo innych). DragonRider Armor/Zbroja Lokacje: Titan Quests, Aeris Battlespire Dragon PvP Cena: N/A Level/Quest/Przedmioty do odblokowania: Ukończenie The Hatching Cena sprzedaży: N/A Level: Skalowany Rzadkość: N/A Kategoria: Zbroja Defensywy: Melee: 5, Pierce: 5, Magic: 5, Parry: 0, Dodge: 0, Block: 0 Ofensywy: Crit: 5, Bonus: 0, Boost: 0% Odponości: Nie ma Zdolności Frenzy Ultimate Mega Attack Level/Quest/Wymagania: Level 22, Togzilla Attacks! Efekt: 2 ciosy po 100% Koszt MP: 1000 Wymogi: Mniej niż 20% HP Cooldown: N/A Element: Element of Dragon Typ ataku: Wręcz Appearance: 1, 2 ---- Dragon Strike +35 crit for 3 turns, available after a miss. Level/Quest/Wymagania: 20, Togzilla Attacks! Efekt: Zwiększa 'crit' o +35 na następne 3 tury. Koszt MP: 1500 Wymogi: Nietrafienie w przeciwnika Appearance ---- Coil 10% Heal with a chance of Crit Heal Level/Quest/Wymagania: 18, Togzilla Attacks! Efekt: Uzdrawia 10% HP smoka, szansa na mocniejsze uzdrowienie; czasem dodaje +80 'Block' na 1 turę Koszt MP: 2500 Czas czekania: 4 tury Appearance ---- DragonEye Unmissable/Nie do nietrafienia Level/Quest/Wymagania: 16, Togzilla Attacks! Efekt: Zwiększa bonus do trafienia +100 kiedy atakujemy przeciwnika. Koszt MP: 500 Czas czekania: 4 tury Element: Element of Dragon Typ ataku: Wręcz Appearance ---- Mana Regen Regens 25% mana Level/Quest/Wymagania: 14, Togzilla Attacks! Efekt: Uzdrawia 25% MP Koszt MP: N/A Czas czekania: 4 tury Appearance ---- Roar 50% chance to stun for 2 turns Level/Quest/Wymagania: 12, Togzilla Attacks! Efekt: 50% szansy na 'stun' (ogłuszenie) przeciwnika na 2 tury. Koszt MP: 750 Czas czekania: 4 tury Element: Żywioł Smoka Typ ataku: Wręcz Appearance ---- DragonScale +80 melee and block defense for 2 turns. Level/Quest/Wymagania: 10, Togzilla Attacks! Efekt: +80 Defensywy do obrażeń wręcz i 'Block' na 2 tury. Koszt MP: 750 Czas czekania: 4 tury Appearance ---- Attack Level/Quest/Wymagania: None Efekt: Atak zadający 100% obrażeń Koszt MP: 0 Czas czekania: 0 turns Element: Żywioł Smoka Typ ataku: Wręcz (Has a chance to do one of 35 effects based on which Egg you chose. List of effects found here. ) ---- Breath 120% damage Level/Quest/Wymagania: Level 11, Togzilla Attacks! Efekt: Zadaje 120% obrażeń (Wymaga kompletnego ataku) Czas czekania: 0 Tur Element: Żywioł Smoka Typ ataku: Wręcz ---- Rend 50% damage, 30% damage for 3 turns. Level/Quest/Wymagania: Level 13, Togzilla Attacks! Efekt: Zadaje 50% obrażeń i DoT "Rend" zadający 30% obrażeń na 3 tury. Koszt MP: 250 Czas czekania: 2 tury Element: Żywioł Smoka Typ ataku: Wręcz Appearance ---- Bite +50% dmg, -20 dragons element, +10 boost to enemy '' Level/Quest/Wymagania: 6, Togzilla Attacks! Effect: Zadaje 50% obrażeń, Atak "Bite" daje efekt -20 odporności na aktualny żywioł Smoka i daje +10 boost dla przeciwnika na 5 tur Koszt MP: 500 MP Czas czekania: 0 tur Element: Żywioł Smoka Typ ataku: Wręcz Appearance ---- '''Pierce' 125% damage, -10% boost to enemy for 5 turns Level/Quest/Wymagania: 17, Togzilla Attacks! Efekt: Zadaje 125% obrażeń i dodaje "Pierce" dla przeciwnika -10% Boost na 5 tur. Koszt MP: 1000 Czas czekania: 0 tur Element: Żywioł Smoka Typ ataku: Wręcz Appearance ---- Daze 20% damage, -40 Bonus to enemy for 5 turns Level/Quest/Wymagania: 17, Togzilla Attacks! Efekt: Zadaje 20% obrażeń, dodaje "Daze" dla przeciwnika -40 Bonus na 5 turns. Koszt MP: 2000 Czas czekania: 10 tur Element: Żywioł Smoka Typ ataku: Wręcz Appearance ---- Burn A breath attack that burns the enemy based on your dragon's chosen element. Level/Quest/Wymagania: 21, Togzilla Attacks! Efekt: Zadaje 100% obrażeń, dodaje DoT "Burn" dla przeciwnika zadający 15% obrażeń przez 4 tury. Koszt MP: 1000 Czas czekania: 0 tur Element: Żywioł Smoka Typ ataku: Wręcz Appearance ---- MegaBurn Multi-Breath Attack Level/Quest/Wymagania: 23, Togzilla Attacks! Efekt: Smok zieje ogniem zadając 2 ataki po 120% obrażeń. Koszt MP: 1500 Wymogi: Użyj 'Burn' jedną turę wcześniej Czas czekania: 1 tura Element: Żywioł Smoka Typ ataku: Wręcz Appearance ---- PRIMAL Unleash your Primal Skill Level/Quest/Wymagania: Ukończenie Dragon Store i Primal Dragon Skills -> prymalizuj swojego smoka jednym z dostępnych żywiołów. Efekt: Kula Obrażenia Efekt Ogień - - - Woda - - - Wiatr 500% - - Lód 500% - - Natura - - - Energia - 2 +100 Parry/Dodge/Block Światło 500% - - Ciemność 500% - - Bacon/Bekon - 98 +100 Damage Boost Koszt MP: 1000 Czas czekania: 5 tur Element: Żywioł Smoka Typ ataku: Wręcz Note: ''Bacon/Bekon jest dostępny w ''Full Darkness, Extreme Full Darkness Linki do ataku 'Breath' Fire Energy Dark Fire Ice Light Nature Water Wind Kategoria:Klasy Kategoria:Klasy DA Kategoria:Smocze klasy